


Vaeria Dewbough

by Vaeria



Series: Spellbreaker Vaeria Dewbough [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Elf, Fantasy, Horde, Novel, Other, Story, Suramar, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, nightborne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeria/pseuds/Vaeria
Summary: The story of the Shal'dorei Spellbreaker Vaeria Dewbough.The story follows Vaeria from her exile from Suramar and towards the present day and her introduction to the Horde. A struggle between hardships of the past, addiction and a wish for a new lease of life.





	Vaeria Dewbough

The dim light barely reached within the confines of the rundown temple, illuminating the barebones of a previous moonwell. Yet, among the stray rays of moonlight, a figure sits, hunched over and covered by a large cloak.  
The gnarled grey fingers clutch at a faint glowing purple crystal. It’s with a painstaking motion that the figure strokes it across the eroded rock of the well, forcing the particles that escape the process to flutter into the light in a harmonic glittering.  
“I must..must..must” Is all that can be heard from the figure that leans further over the process and attempts to contain the dust from escaping with each sweep of the wind that draws in across the ruins.  
The voice, husky and drained, barely alive can’t be placed as that of a woman or a man as it continues a strained existence. “Stop..enough..enough.” 

As if guiding itself through the process of making the crystal into dust, the figure struggles with halting its own repetitive and obsessive motion. Half the stone is gone, the fingertips are dragged against the rock in its stead, forcing the first layer of skin to crumble against the edges with a hiss of agony and uncontrolled anger from the owner. “Enough!” The snarl screeches out, loud enough to place the gender of the creature, a woman. It’s with a clattering that the crystal is sent skidding across the marble flooring and colliding with the fel scorched rock on the other side, at this moment the figure of a woman emerges from within the covering fabric. 

Hunched over the powdered arcane that seeps into the rock, the woman can barely control her jerky motions. The malnourished and fading arms clutch on each side of the edge of the well as the entirety of her being starts to twitch in a manner of a drug-obsessed crack addict. It’s with a flicker from within the darkness of her corner that she tosses the area around her another glance, the dusky arcane-infused eyeshine frantically scan the grounds that lay past the poorly barricaded ruin entrance. The area around her is as lifeless as her own body it would seem. Safe for now. 

“Calm, Vaeria...Calm, you must not overdo it.” Her words play on repeat within her mind with a dire need to capture her own fleeing senses. “What have you become, calm down. You are more than this.” Even with her own strained words towards herself, she can’t help but allow a glimpse of her gnarled fingers to stain her mind.  


The skin barely separated from the bone, the claws long and chipped, the fingers themselves twitching with the need for the crystallised mana trapped within their confines. As if with the flick of a switch, her mind goes blank. All within her mind is the dire need, the obsession for the dust before her. It’s at an unnatural speed her entire body lunge towards it, forcing her bones to crack as her nose is pushed against the run down marble edge. The dust that graces the inner sides of her nostrils, quickly staining her mind and body with its altering embrace. “S-Steady..slow” The internal dialogue escapes with a breathy and pained voice as the weakening woman attempts to control the creature that lurks on the border of her sanity. 

A battle won and a battle lost, she managed to dislodge the remainder of the crystal previously but this battle, this one right before her. She feels the loss approaching as the sniffles increase, the tip of her nose grinding across the surface the stone was previously crushed against. The attempted steady breathing slowly take to heaves, heaves become snarls as her breaking body presses against the moonwell. 

“Soon over. Soon done.” Is all that she repeats herself. The runic tattoos scattered across her beaten and barely covered mummified body flickers with their new found powers. 

Her jaw unhinges with the agonisingly aroused gasp escaping her, the life quickly and momentarily returned but yet, she knows the downfall once it passes will be harder than before. Vaeria knew. She knew the end was close. Each time her nose and senses dwelled into the fruits of their actions, she could feel the withering approach.  


The gasping slowly fades, leaving heaves for air behind it. A struggle for survival as the living mummy of a Shal’dorei sinks down to the marble beneath her. Her hand, almost as if lost to time, stretched out to reach for her cloak, she must keep warm, or she knows the likelihood of seeing another day fades.


End file.
